Deities
by Amethyst Wicca
Summary: Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their 6th year after a year abroad. Where were they?
1. "So-Called Strangers

Summary of previous events:Harry and Hermione spent their fifth year as exchange students at another school, or so Dumbledore tells the Hogwarts students. They spent the summer after fourth year through the summer before sixth at an Auror training facility. Chances are I'll write a prequel to this but I'll leave that up to you.  
  
Deities   
By Amethyst Wicca  
  
George, Fred and Ron walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. Even though they had graduated the previous year, they, along with the other Weasley siblings had come to see of the remaining school age Weasleys since both Molly and Arthur couldn't make it.  
George let out a sharp wolf whistle. "Damn, will you take a look at that?" He asked, pointing. Fred and the other male Weasleys (minus Percy, who had "prior obligations") looked in the direction that their brother indicated.  
"She is hot!" Charlie referred to the tall brunette that was holding hands with a boy a few inches taller than her.  
"But quite obviously taken, " Bill commented as the girl drew the guy next to her into a long kiss that focused a lot of the Stations attention on them.  
"Wonder who they are, though, "Ron pondered. "I mean, they look like 6th years at least. Do you know of any exchange students?" he asked. The brothers studied the so-called strangers more closely. The girl had dark brown, almost black, hair, olive-tan skin and generous curves. The boy was taller than her, if only slightly. He had jet-black hair and emerald eyes. Both of them were dressed similarly, in black jeans and charcoal-gray sweatshirts. The girls hair fell past her shoulders sleek and smooth. Both of them seemed to have very well toned muscles and they could see that the girl had a perfectly flat stomach.  
They heard a sigh beside them. "Why are the good ones always taken?" They turned to see Ginny beside them, and then turned back to the scene unfolding in front of them.  
The guy leaned over and picked up the girl's trunk. He started walking. The girls walked faster to catch up with him and then tickled him. The boy started to laugh and dropped the trunk. The girl caught it mid-air, shouldered it and then stuck her tongue out at the boy. As if feeling the watching eyes, the couple turned and waved.   
Breaking his concentration, George asked them when Harry and Hermione would be arriving. "I dunno. He said they'd meet as on the train." Ron responded. Sending their love onwards the older Weasleys said goodbye to Ron and Ginny,  
Entering the train Ginny and Ron looked for a free compartment, but found that they had spent too much time outside to get one so that they could wait for Harry and Hermione. **Oh well I guess we'll see them when we get there,** Ron thought. They reached the compartment where the boy and girl didn't recognize were sitting. She was in his lap, they both seemed to be reading.  
"Can we sit here, everywhere else is full." Ginny said. The two shared amused glances before nodding.  
"Feel free," the girl said, laughter evident in her voice. Ron did a double take at her eyes. They were purple. Not just bluish-purple, but clear purple. Ginny also started as she realized this, but she kept her mouth shut like Ron.  
"So are you exchange students?" Ron queried as they sat. Once again the exchange of amused glances.  
"You could say that." This time it was the boy who responded. There was still something about the two that Ron couldn't place. Ron shrugged it off.  
"Wanna play chess?" Once again, emerald met amethyst before either responded.  
"How about on teams? You and ......?" The girl raised a questioning brow.  
"Ginny. And this is my brother, Ron."  
"Ah I see. Okay, then you and Ron vs. us?"  
"Sounds good, although, I have to warn you, I'm not beat easily, "Ron said.  
"We'll manage, I'm sure.  
  
~~Half an hour later~~  
  
"Checkmate." Ron's eyes were wide and his jaw seemed to have lowered a few inches. After losing most of his pieces, he still couldn't believe that he had lost. He didn't have time to contemplate this, though, for at that moment the compartment door opened.  
"Enter, Draco Malfoy," muttered the boy under his breath. The girl looked up and a smile spread across her features.  
Draco sneered at them. "So Weasel finally lost a match. I'm surprised. So where's Potty and Mudblood? Don't tell me they ditched y.....," he trailed off when he caught sight of the two non-Weasleys in the compartment. "And who are you?" he asked eyeing the girl up and down.  
"No one that concerns you."  
"Well I'm making it my concern."  
"You Malfoys never learn do you?" The girl flung her arm out and Malfoy went flying backwards. "Buh-bye." The compartment door slammed in Malfoy's face. She turned around to see the Weasleys gaping at her.  
"How'd you do that?" Before she could respond, the announcement that they had arrived at Hogsmeade Station came on and the strangers left the compartment.  
"Do they seem familiar to you?" Ginny asked as they stepped over Malfoy's unconscious form. Ron had to agree.  
They entered the Great Hall and had just sat down, when Seamus poked Ron in the side. "Who is that?" he asked, an admiring quality in his voice. Ron looked up to see the couple making their way across the hall, hands clasped, fingers entwined.   
"No clue, but don't even think about it. So obviously taken." During Harry and Hermione's absence the previous year, he had become closer to his other dorm mates.  
"Not to mention way out of your league." Dean commented from Seamus' other side, ducking to avoid Seamus' hand aimed for the back of his head.  
The mystery couple took seats not far from them. They all turned to watch the Sorting Ceremony.  
As it ended Dumbledore stood to make his usual speech. This year however, it had an addition. "As most of you know, last year two of our students participated in an exchange program. I would like you all to welcome them back. Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, please stand." Ron's eyes scanned the room and then stopped as he watched the mystery couple rise, slight smiles on their faces. He watched as jaws dropped all over the room. "Dig in." Dumbledore finished.  
All through dinner comments could be heard such as "That is Harry Potter?" and "Damn, he's fine" directed towards Harry. Meanwhile, the comments directed at Hermione ran more along the lines of "Bushy-haired, buck-toothed Hermione Granger turned into that?" and "We've got a goddess at Hogwarts." The Gryffindors swarmed around Harry and Hermione until Snape announced that they had ten seconds before the whole lot received detention. They quickly scrambled back to their seats, vowing that they'd get a chance to talk to them later.  
After the feast was over, the Prefects stood to lead their housemates to their Common Room, Harry and Hermione among them. As they got to the Common Room and said the password "Casper," the Gryffindors were getting antsy. Finally they couldn't stop themselves anymore, they surrounded Harry and Hermione, asking questions a mile a minute.  
"STOP!!!" Hermione was standing on top of a table, hands on her hips. "We'll answer all of your questions if we can. But one at a time!" She closed her eyes and pointed randomly in the crowd. Fourth-year Dennis Creevey.  
"Where did you spend last year?"  
"At a school in the States. Next?"  
"Are you with Harry?"  
"Yes."  
"How long have you been together?"  
"One year, three months."  
"Why did you go?"  
"I'm afraid we can't answer that." The questions went on until Harry looked at his watch and decided that it was time for bed. None of them had asked the question that was for-most in their minds, 'What was up with Hermione's eyes?'   
As everybody made their way to their dormitories, the guys realized that Harry wasn't with them. They went back down the hall and started down the stairs before stopping short behind Neville on the second step up. At the bottom of the stairs stood Harry, arms wrapped around Hermione, whose arms were wrapped around his neck. It had been different watching at the train station, when he hadn't known who they were and they had been relatively restrained, compared to this at least. Perhaps because they thought they were in private now as opposed to the very public train station, but Ron had to admit that there was something strange about watching your best friends play tonsil hockey. Again, almost as if sensing that they had and audience, they broke apart. Harry glanced up the stairs at them before giving Hermione a brief kiss and starting up the stairs.  
None of them talked until they reached their dorm. As soon as the door closed, Harry was bombarded with questions. Ron asked a question that had been bothering him since the train ride. "How did Hermione do that?"  
"Do what?" Dean asked.  
"Malfoy came in and was being a git and then he noticed Harry and Hermione, he didn't recognize them, but then again who did? So anyway, Malfoy is eyeing Hermione and then he wanted to know who they are and they wouldn't tell so Hermione says something like 'You Malfoys never learn,' and she flings him out into the corridor but she didn't touch him and I swear she didn't have her wand."  
"Its called telekinesis, Ron. It has nothing to do with being a witch, everybody has the ability, but only some can use it. Hermione's one of them. All it means is that you can move stuff with your mind." Harry said as he changed into his pajamas. He climbed under the covers and sighed. "It's good to be back."  
"Where were you?" Neville asked.  
"At a school in the States, I thought that Hermione said that?"  
"Yeah, but where in the States. There's fifty of them you know." Seamus commented dryly.   
"I can't tell at the moment. Maybe later." Harry drifted off into dream world. 


	2. "A Change of Perspective"

Summary of previous events:Harry and Hermione spent their fifth year as exchange students at another school, or so Dumbledore tells the Hogwarts students. They spent the summer after fourth year through the summer before sixth at an Auror training facility. Chances are I'll write a prequel to this but I'll leave that up to you.  
  
Deities By Amethyst Wicca  
  
Harry and Hermione stood on Platform 9 3/4. They choked back laughs as they saw the Weasley brothers gapping. "This is going to be so hilarious." Hermione managed to say in between suppressed laughs. "I'll bet that they have absolutely no clue who we are."   
Harry looked sideways at his girlfriend. "Well you know, you don't exactly look the same as you used to," He commented. Hermione laughed and kissed him, bringing most of the Stations attention to them. "Great now everybody knows!" Harry joked.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Hermione challenged. Harry smirked and then lifted her trunk.  
"I'd better carry this, I'm not sure you could handle it, you know, being a girl and all." Harry started to walk away, smiling as he got the reaction he had wanted. Hermione came bounding up beside him, and tickled him. "Aahhh, no fair Herm!" Harry cried as he dropped the trunk into Hermione's waiting hands. She stuck her tongue out at him before moving to board the train. "Wait." Hermione turned around and seeing Harry's intent she joined him in waving at the Weasley clan.  
"What was that all about?" she asked as they found an empty compartment at the end of the train. Hermione stashed her trunk and then pulled out a book before sitting down.  
"I dunno. Just felt like confusing them more, I guess." Harry replied as he lifted her up, sat down and set her in his lap. He pulled out a book also and hadn't gotten very far when the compartment door opened to reveal Ron and Ginny. Harry and Hermione exchanged amused glances as Ginny informed them that everywhere else was full. They had seen lots of space, but Hermione okayed it and Ron and Ginny took a seat. Harry almost burst out laughing as they realized the color of Hermione's eyes. Next it was Hermione's turn to almost crack up as Ron asked if they were exchange students. She had no doubt that Ron would tell them off later for not telling him who they were, but at the moment she was having way too much fun. Hermione could almost see Ron's mind trying to place them and them give a mental shrug as he asked them to play a game of chess. Hermione met Harry's eyes before the came to an agreement. "How about on teams? You and ......?"  
Harry smiled as Ginny introduced herself and her brother. After last year he doubted that anyone would be able to tell the truth from the acting. Harry just inwardly smirked as Ron bragged about his undefeated record. What with all the logic and strategics classes they had had to take they should be able to cream him.  
~Half an hour later~  
  
Ginny looked torn between shock and wanting to rub this loss in her older brother's face. Before she really had time to react, Draco appeared at the doorway.  
"Enter Draco Malfoy," Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione looked up, a slight smile gracing her features. 'This should be amusing/ I wonder how much his ego has grown.' Harry started forwards as Draco ran his eyes over hermione. 'It's okay, I got it.' Hermione thought at hem.  
"and who are you?" Draco's permanent sneer fixed to his face  
"No on e that concerns you," 'Just your father.' Harry thought back at her. 'Shush you! I'm trying to put him in his place and it won't work if I start laughing.' 'Well soorrrrrreeeeeee.'  
"Well I'm making it my concern." 'Yup, his ego has definitely grown.' 'Very funny.'  
"You Malfoys never learn, do you?" with that, Hermione flung Malfoy backwards. Just as Ron and Ginny started to question her, the announcement came on. 'Saved by the bell,' Harry joked as they made their way out of the compartment. She pushed him and laughed, racing down the corridor.  
They made their way down to the Great Hall, albeit a little anxiously. They took seats not far from their year mates and, quite obviously, their housemates. Dumbledore had said in his owl that he would announce them after the Sorting, and to feel free to stay anonymous up until that point. They watched the Gryffindor guys joking around. Hermione nudged Harry and he followed her gaze to the Gryffindor girls who were elbowing each other and primping. Hermione was about to say something, but shut up when she saw that the Sorting Ceremony was about to begin.   
It seemed to pass hellishly slow and Hermione's stomach was filled with butterflies by the time that Dumbledore stood. "As most of you know, last year two of our students participated in an exchange program. I ask all of you to join me in welcoming them back. Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, please stand."   
Harry gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze before they stood, slight smiles on their faces as they felt the shock from the people in the Hall. Looking up at the Teacher's Table they locked eyes with Dumbledore's amused gaze before moving on to take in the sight of the rest of the schoo's bug eyed and slack jawed faces, teachers included. As they sat down and the hubbub around them gradually increased to normal, Harry and Hermione were surrounded by fellow Gryffindors. "Never thought I'd see the day where I was thankful to Snape." Hermione muttered as Professor Snape cleared the area with the threat of detention. Harry laughed as they started to eat. Three quarters of an hour or so later, Dumbledore called the Prefects to lead the 1st years and other students up to their Common Rooms.  
"Guess that's us," Hermione said as she pulled him to his feet. After going up seven stories of winding trick staircases, fake walls and hidden corridors, saying the Password (Casper) they finally made it to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
Once again the Gryffindors circled them, asking questions faster than Harry or Hermione could process what they said. Finally Hermione had enough. She jumped onto the nearest table. "STOP!" she yelled. The Gryffindors surrounding them slowly fell silent. "We'll answer all your questions if we can. But one at a time." Hermione and Harry spent the next hour answering some questions, side-stepping most.  
Realizing how late it most likely was, Harry made the pretense of checking his watch before sending the querying Gryffindors to bed. As the Common Room cleared out, Hermione turned to see Harry with a pained look on his face. "I wish we could tell them." He said.  
Hermion kissed his forehead. "We can't , love, not yet. Dumbledore knows what's best, or at least he damn-well better for all that we're putting on him." Harry gave a short bark of laughter.  
"Come on, we'd better get to sleep, what with the first day of school in addition to the training Dumbledore mentioned." He gave her a quick thank you smile, before leaning down to kiss her. Just as they were getting into it, they felt the presence of Harry's roommates at the top of the guys' dorm stairs. Continuing a little while longer, they broke it off before Harry glanced up the stairs at his stunned to say the least friends. 'This should be interesting,' Harry commented. 'That'll be nothing, I've got Parvati and Lavender in my dorm.' Harry gave her a quick kiss while mentally laughing at her, before joining the 6th year guys at the top of the steps.  
Getting her composure, Hermione started up the steps to her dorm.  
"Where have you been?" Parvati asked as Hermione entered the dorm.  
"Downstairs with Harry. Why?" Hermione smiled as they were surprised by her straight forward answer.  
"You aren't the same as you were before." Lavender observed.   
"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Hermione replied dryly.  
"so when did you and Harry get together?" Parcati asked. This new Hermione made you step back and think and Parvati didn't like having to concentrate on things other than guys, make-up, pop culture and Divination.  
"About a month after my parents were killed."  
Needless to say, that shocked Parvati and Lavender into silence for a while. Lavender was the first to recover. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. When? How?"  
"About a week after 4th year ended. Voldemort murdered them. They were Muggles, they couldn't defend themselves. I had to watch them die." Hermione's voice was emotionless by this point. The room was filled with silence. "I haven't been away from Harry for more than a couple of hours at a time since then."  
"Herm?" Parvati called from her side of the room.  
"Mmmmm?"  
"I'm sorry for being a bitch before."  
"There's no changing the past but I'm willing to start again I guess."  
"Hermione?"  
"Yeah, Lavender?"  
"Me, too."  
"I've a feeling that dorming with you two might be a tad easier this year." Hermione joked. 


	3. "Quidditch and Fools"

emSummary of previous events:Harry and Hermione spent their fifth year as exchange students at another school, or so Dumbledore tells the Hogwarts students. They spent the summer after fourth year through the summer before sixth at an Auror training facility. Chances are I'll write a prequel to this but I'll leave that up to you.  
  
Deities by Amethyst Wicca  
  
"Schedules are here." Hermione announced, pecking Harry's cheek as she sat down.  
  
"Hey, I thought you dropped Divination?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I did. Dumbledore is forcing me to take it again and he convinced her to let me back in. No doubt she'll have predicted my return." Hermione imitated Professor Trelawney's voice. Anyone near enough to hear burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get going. Snape'll be looking for any reason to take points off," Seamus said as they finished breakfast.  
  
  
"Well, well, well," Draco sneered, paying no attention to Neville, who had just managed to prevent colliding with Draco. "If it isn't little Mudblood all grown up and out I'll be damned."  
  
"There's not much damning left to do on your part Draco." Draco started to advance on Hermione. Before he could take another step he was lying flat on his back with Hermione's knee to his chest. Draco looked stunned, which could have been from having the wind knocked out of him. Hermione leaned down and hissed loud enough for the others to hear "Don't mess, don't mess, don't mess with the best cause the best don't mess. Don't fool, don't fool, don't fool with the cool cause the cool don't fool." With that she slammed Draco's head into the stone floor before continuing to Potions.  
  
Snape scowled as they paired off for the making of an Avion Potion. It was supposed to enable you to fly. Snape walked up and down the rows, praising Slytherins and demoralizing Gryffindors. He stopped in front of Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Granger, I distinctly said two Hippogriff lashes, not five. I would expect you to know the difference." The Slytherins sniggered, although Draco's rather prominent one was absent.  
  
"Actually, five overpowers the falcon talons. Two would only counteract them and instead of being able to fly you'd be turned to stone, Snape." Harry responded. Neville turned considerably green trying to remember exactly how many he had added to his own cauldron. Snape had turned slightly red from rage.  
  
"While you are in this school you will address me as Professor Snape."  
  
Harry on the other hand was perfectly calm. "That's a sign of respect, is it not?" Harry took Snape's enraged silence as a yes. "Then I see no reason to address you as such." Around the room, jaws dropped, aside from Hermione. She was smirking. 'This is going well.'  
  
Snape now resembled a buffalo preparing to charge. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. I will not...." Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Seul un imbecile defie la divintŽ. Particulierement quelqu'un avec des squelettes clans son placard." Snape paled considerably at this and made his was back to his desk before sitting. Throughout the rest of the period he could be seen muttering to himself. On the way out Harry thought at Hermione 'Only a fool defies divinity? Especially one who has many skeletons buried none too deeply in their closet? Nice one Herm.'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Snape was pacing back and forth in his office. **How did she know? Potter knows he could have told her. And the two of them Divinity. The potential that girl must have. The strength auras coming from those two almost over powered the classroom. They weren't that strong two years ago. Something must have happened to strengthen her. Oh, that's right her parents died after her fourth year. Could that be it? There's also how her and Potter's glows connected, interlaced with each other making it seem almost invincible. How can that be.** Snape looked at his watch. He still had an hour until his next class. Gathering his things, he went to see Dumbledore.  
  
  
Later that week Hermione, Harry, Ron and co. were making their way to Divination. As they climbed up the silver ladder (after a rather uneventful meeting with Sir Cardogan), many of the students were shocked to see Hermione enter. After her dramatic exit in third year she was the last person, probably in the world, that they expected to rejoin their Divination class.  
  
Ah, yes Miss Granger. My orb has predicted your return, my dear."  
  
'Told ya.' "More like Dumbledore." Professor Trelawney ignored that comment and proceeded to list the cirriculum.f  
  
"this year, we shall be delving more deeply into the world of the inner eye. We shall start to practice percieveing and interpreting auras." She stopped in front of Harry. "My dear, I'm afraid that your aura tells of troubled times. Grief, tragedy, and death."  
  
She moved onto Hermione. "You on the other hand, show of happier times. Laughter and smiling." Hermione's eyes became slabs of ice and a cold fury surrounded her. 'Herm, don't do it.' 'What? I'm just gonna chop her into to little pieces, strangle her and then set her on fire. I'll be doing society a favor!'  
  
Trewlawney seemed oblivious to it, but the rest of the class, even though they couldn't "see" auras, could tell that if no one did anything they would be short one Divination teacher. "Professor?" Trewlaney turned towards Parvati. "Can you see my aura?" Harry mouthed a thank you to Parvati.  
  
"Ah yes, my dear. You have the aura of one with the sight." Behind her back, Parvati rolled her eyes. In 3rd, 4th, and 5th year she had practically worshiped the ground that her Divination teacher walked on. After seeing her mistake with Hermione and how much it hurt her....she wasn't so sure.  
  
The next half an hour was spent with Trelawney trying to guess her pupil's auras, and getting most, if not all, wrong. The students almost skipped out of the classroom on their way to lunch.  
  
  
"Hey Quidditch tryouts on Saturday."  
  
"Who replaced me last year?" Harry asked. "And who's up for Captain?"  
  
"Well, last year Dennis Creevey. He wasn't very good and he knows that you get your old spot back this year. And last year Katie Bell was Captain. They decided that the Captaincy automatically goes to you this year."  
  
"So tryouts are Saturday?" Hermione had an odd gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Ummmm...yeah."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a secret smile and Harry smiled back.  
  
  
On Saturday morning, Hermione woke up extra early and hurried down to the Common Room. Seeing no one there, she picked up her broom and hurried down to the Quidditch Pitch. On her way down she stopped at the kitchens to get an early breakfast and to talk to Winky and Dobby.  
  
Arriving at the Pitch, she mounted her broom and kicked off. **I can't believe I was scared of this for the first four years of my magical life** she thought to herself as she did a barrel roll, the wind blowing through her hair. She had no clue how long she'd been up there until she heard a voice calling up to her. She couldn't really hear what they were saying. All of a sudden Harry's laugh resounded in her head. 'Hey come down and leave some talent for the rest of us.' Sticking her tongue out at him, she landed. "What time is it?"  
  
"9 o' clock. You've been up there for three hours!" Harry responded as he snaked his arms around her waist. Hermione, realizing what he was doing, laughed and leaned in to kiss him.   
  
She broke away and flashed a quick smile. "Race you!" she cried as she took off towards the castle. Harry shook his head, muttering about insane girlfriends before sprinting after her.  
  
  
Hermione was almost bursting with excitement. Finally it was time to go down to the Pitch for tryouts.  
  
Harry took a look around the field. About twenty Gryffindors had showed. Hermione went to join her line. Harry called for their attention. "Okay, first Chasers will tryout against Timothy Matthews, our Keeper."  
  
Hermione let her mind drift for the duration of the Chaser tryouts. She looked up as the tryoutees landed. Friends came up to congratulate the three new Chasers for Gryffindor. Alison McKaye, a 5th year, Samantha Sprigton, a third year, and Christine Marshall, a fourth year. Harry waved for silence again. "Okay now I want the Beaters to form two lines. I'm gonna toss 10 bludgers at each of you and I want to see how many you can hit. If there's a tie, we'll go for distance and accuracy. First up Rob Jones." Harry called, refering to his clipboard.   
  
Rob managed to hit the first six, but ended up getting hit by the seventh. The next in line only hit the 1st one. 4, 8, 2, 5, 10! Harry looked up and smiled, "Hermione Granger." Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped forward and took the offered Beater's club. **Hey it'll be just like at Salem School for the Divine.** Focusing in, she managed to hit all ten of the bludgers aimed at her. Getting a nod of approval from Harry, Hermione headed towards the bleachers to wait for the face off between the ones who managed to hit them all.  
  
In the end there were three students who made it to the face off. Tomm Elton, Tamora Creech and her. Harry had set up targets at one end of the field and had lined them up on the other end of the field. The first test was to see if they could hit it all the way down to the other end. The second was to hit the target from the same distance. Tomm held up til the targets, then he missed by about six feet. Hermione gave a smile to Tamora, a seventh year. Just then she was picked up and swung around in the air by Harry before coming to rest in front of him.   
  
The rest of the Gryffindors smiled as they watched two of their Prefects engage in, understatement of the year, friendly congratulations. The students who didn't make the team headed up to the Common Room, already discussing their next Hogsmeade. Those that had made the team waited around for about fifteen minutes before Harry and Hermione came up for air.   
  
They were all staring at Harry and Hermione expectantly. "What?!" Harry asked. Tamora couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing. That of course, set off the rest of the team and soon Tim, Samantha, Christine, and Alison had joined her on the ground, laughing their heads off. Harry and Hermione, realizing they still had their arms around eachother, realized what their teammates were laughing at and started laughing too as they disentangled themselves. 'Herm, we've got training tonight, don't forget.' Harry reminded her. 'I won't.'  
  
Heading up to the castle, Tamora kept pace alongside Hermione. "Where did you learn to hit like that? I swear I never would have guessed that the girl who used to spend all her time in the Library could hit like that. Guess I shouldn't get on your bad side huh?"  
  
Hermione laughed and couldn't help but respond to this forward girl who seemed to be a loner in her year. There was something about her that seemed to draw Hermione in. "Well, at the school that Harry and I went to last year, it was required that we be able to fly at at least a level six by the end of the year. You know the different levels right?"   
  
Tamora nodded so Hermione continued. "Well this one guy was really pissing me off taunting me for being down on the ground while everybody else was about seventy feet above me. I got made and I mounted the broom and shot up there, not scared about being up there cause my mind was focused on beating the crap out of this guy. Out of nowhere a bludger came flying at me and, not thinking, I reached out to hit with my arm. I ended up breaking my arm, but it was worth it to see that guy with a black eye and a broken nose for the next couple of weeks. The nurse wouldn't heal him, said it was his punishment for taunting me. The best part is, after I landed that day I wasn't afraid of flying anymore."  
  
"You've really changed in the past year, haven't you?" Tamora observed. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"For the better, I hope?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
  
  
  
Satan's Little Princess-It says near the end of where I ended this chapter the first time I posted it, and (hopefully) you'll find out about Herm's eyes next chapter  
  
Rachel J A- She was speaking french  
  
Draco's princess- You'll find out next chap (hopefully) at least some of the story behind Herm's eyes.  
  
E. C. R. Potter- good for you!! If you email me with your idea about why it's called deities, I'll let u no if your on the right track.  
  
Ali- thanx! I'll try to get the next chap out faster but it depends on my teachers (ugh!)  
  
Clingon87- Sorry it took so long  
  
NAPPA- thanx for the feedback, can't wait for more of your stories.  
  
Em1701e- thanx! Yeah that's sorta the basic plot line, but don't worry, it's not that simple!  
  
Shades of Gray- Love your story I'm pretty sure the explanation for Herm's eyes will be in the next chapter.  
  
Relena Yuy- thanx and I hope you like the h/hr mush I threw into this chap.  
  
Parvati Brown- sorry I wasn't able to email this to you in advance, I just wanted to get it up before readers decided that they'd had enough waiting and came to kill me.  
  
Juliet- thanx and keep on reviewing please  
  
  
DudeWarren- thanx lemme no wut u think of some of the more recent chaps k?  
  
Arianna A.- thanx for the compliment. You seem familiar (lol) keep reading and (hopefully) reviewing.  
  
Amy potter- You no u might be onto something there with your theory about a connection between Herm's telekinesis and her eyes. Keep reading and find out.  
  
Lone Wolf- thanx for ur translation help, past and future. 


End file.
